Her Place
by Elphena Lewis
Summary: Danny needs a place to sleep for the night. Rating minor swearing


**A/N: So here is the quasi-sequel to Take Down the Wall which was a quasi-sequel to Playing Hooky?. I know it's massively long (comparatively) but I couldn't find a good break, bare with it please! If you loved or hated- you know the drill. Thanks!**

_Just fucking fabulous_, Danny thought. It was the third time this week he had pulled a double. It wasn't even as if he had done it on purpose, to avoid thinking about Louie. No, crime was up, Stella was sick and Mac needed the people. Sighing rather dramatically, Danny cursed and kicked the wall next to Don's door. It was two a.m., Flack was at a crime scene at the other end of the city and Danny's keys had found a new home at the bottom of the Hudson thanks to his own crime scene. Now he stood outside his temporary home- locked out and having no way to get in- and in desperate need of sleep. As much as he would have loved to pass out on the floor of the hallway outside Flack's apartment, he knew that sleeping on a floor would not be good for his physical shape. That and Flack would have a field day upon finding Danny asleep outside his door.

Turning and heading back to the elevator at the other end of the hall, Danny sighed dramatically again. He was trying frantically to come up with a place to crash for the night. The elevator dinged open and he pressed the lobby button. The slow downward movement of the elevator had him fighting to keep his eyes open. Just as he was beginning to seriously contemplate setting up camp in this elevator, a thought crossed his mind.

Montana.

She had offered, right? She had told him that the offer remained for whenever he needed a place to crash. It wasn't as if he was going there for no reason at all, right? After all, he desperately needed a place to sleep. Too many doubles in one week saw to that.

His mind made up, he departed Flack's building in the direction of Lindsay's. It was cold outside, which was good. It kept him awake on the trek to her place.

He didn't even hesitate when he walked through the doors of her familiar building or climbed the stairs to her twelfth floor apartment. The elevator in her building was always out so it was second nature to him: you enter Lindsay's building, you take the stairs. He didn't even think about walking down the familiar path of her hallway or knocking on her familiar door. It was only when she opened the door (quite delayed, in fact) after he knocked a second time that he thought.

The door opened to reveal her standing in what looked suspiciously like a white button down he'd been missing since they broke up. She said nothing but leaned against the doorframe- obviously having been woken up from sleeping.

"Montana."

"Danny."

"Sorry ta wake ya."

Yawn. "You want to tell me why you're here at," she glanced behind her to the digital clock on her stove. "2:32 in the morning?"

"Oh. I'm locked out of Flack's place and I need a place to sleep." Danny was suddenly aware that he was asking to sleep at his ex-girlfriend's place in the middle of the night. The thought didn't seem to faze Lindsay, though, as she stepped aside to let him in. He moved to sit on her couch while she padded to the closet in her room. She returned with a pillow and a blanket, still clearly mostly asleep. She plopped the on the couch and yawned again.

"Night, Montana."

"Night, Danny." She returned to her bedroom, to her bed, to sleep. Danny watched her go, entranced by the incredibly striking picture of her in his long-missing shirt. Sighing as she closed her bedroom door down the short hall, he stripped down to his boxers and settled in for his much desired sleep.

An hour and a half later, Lindsay found herself in her kitchen with a glass of water in her hand, her eyes fixated on Danny. He'd been tossing and turning on her couch for the past ten minutes that she'd been watching him. The blanket she'd given him lied in a heap on the side of her couch, no doubt thanks to his constant sleep-thrashing. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and it was her turn to be entranced. He was just so damn attractive. Suddenly, he sighed loudly and opened his eyes, He was sprawled on his stomach, an arm and a leg hanging over the edge of the couch, the other foot hanging off the end. He growled in frustration and pushed up to a sitting position. He rested with his feet flat on the floor, elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, leaning forward slightly. He looked positively exhausted. Mumbling, he rubbed his face with his hands and sat back on the couch. It was then that he noticed Lindsay watching him.

"Hey," she said softly, still staring at his chest.

"Hey," he responded, his voice bringing her eyes to his. She was blurry and yet still incredibly beautiful. He reached for her coffee table and groped around for his glasses. Finding them, he shoved them on his face and saw her small smile directed at him. "Do you have any idea how uncomfortable your tiny couch is? I'm beginnin' ta think the floor outside 'a Flack's was a better option."

Lindsay laughed, Lord he loved that sound. She was still in his shirt and paired with her laughter, he couldn't get enough. He knew it was entirely sappy but he didn't really care. As she moved towards him and sat on the couch next to him, he realized things were getting dangerous. Danny wanted her so badly and if she didn't stop doing these crazy-innocent things he found irresistible, he wouldn't be able to be held accountable for his actions.

"I don't know, I don't seem to have an issue," she quipped, leaning over to pick up the blanket that had previously attempted to strangle him. Form his position on the couch, he could see quite a view down the shirt she was wearing. He groaned- this was torture.

"You ain't 5'11''. "

"True."

They were silent for a while before Danny started to hum, looking idly around her apartment. Not much had changed.

"Why are you nervous?" she asked.

"I ain't nervous."

"Danny," she said, turning to look at him. Her expression said 'don't lie to me'. "You always hum when you're nervous. What's up?"

"I ain't nervous," he repeated.

"Right, whatever you say. Why can't you get in at Flack's?" She decided not to press the matter but changed the subject instead.

"Flack's out at a scene and my keys are in the Hudson."

"Hudson? Hudson _River_?"

"Yep." She laughed and offered him something to drink. He asked for a water. When she returned, she sat down next to him again- closer this time. She was close enough to him that he could smell her distinct Lindsay-scent. He vaguely wondered if she was doing these things on purpose. Danny asked her why she was awake. He knew she never slept well when she was on call and that she did the whole up-every-two-hours kind of thing but he was making conversation.

They had been sitting together on her couch for nearly five minutes when he noticed her shivering slightly. He reached over her lap- to which her breath caught in her throat, he noticed with a smirk- to get the blanket she had given him when he got there. He wrapped it around both of them, causing her to snuggle in close to him and his arm to rest around her shoulder. Danny was perfectly aware that they were still broken up and that their current position should technically be off-limits but at the moment, he honestly didn't care. Lindsay was constantly doing little things like leaning forward to give him a lovely view and laughing her cute laugh in his old shirt and they were driving him nuts. Absolutely nuts, so much so that he was fully prepared to use it as an excuse if she got mad.

She didn't' get mad though; she instead surprised him by sighing contentedly and leaning her head against his chest while one arm snaked across his torso. This still felt right to him, although they had broken up and he knew she thought it felt right as well.

Danny and Lindsay remained in their position, completely relaxed for a long while. Danny's eyes, burning from exhaustion, had slipped closed minutes ago but Lindsay's remained open. Suddenly, she pushed on his chest and kissed him briefly. His eye shot open as she pulled away. Lindsay quickly averted her gaze from his eyes, she didn't think she could hold her composure if she was locked into his eyes.

"Sorry, I…I thought you were asleep. I know we broke up, but I just had to do it, I mean I know we felt this between us and I just had to make sure it was really-" Danny cut off her nervous rambling with a kiss. She immediately surrendered and let him push her back on her couch. He hovered over her as they got lost in each other. He knew it was completely cliché but that was exactly how he felt- lost in Lindsay.

She moaned as he kissed down her throat, tracing the path he had so many times before. He groaned; he loved it when she made those sounds. Lord, he missed this.

"Lindsay!" he hissed as he felt her hands come dangerously close to the waistband of his boxers.

"Bedroom," came her simple response. He wasted no time in obeying her demand.

­­­­­­

­­­­­­­­

Danny groaned as he was awakened by an intrusive beeping. Lindsay was snuggled close to him, her head on his chest once again. Yep, this still felt right. Not wanting Lindsay to wake, he quickly and quietly slipped out of her embrace and jogged to the living room. Locating the source of the intrusive beeping, he cursed. "Damn cell phone."

"Messer."

"Danny. You've got a DB at Grand Central Station. Flack's there now- you're on your own for this one," Mac informed him.

Danny inwardly groaned, he was in bed with Montana for God's sake. "Be there in thirty," he responded before hanging up, Chucking his phone onto his pile of clothes, he returned to Lindsay's bedroom to find her waking up.

"Didn't mean ta wake ya- go back to sleep," he said softly.

Lindsay glanced at her alarm clock before looking at him again. "Dan, it's six o'clock. Call in sick."

"Already told 'im I'd be there." He walked over and kissed her gently on the lips. "I gotta go."

"You do not. You're coming off your third double this week and you've probably slept a total of an hour and a half tonight. You need to sleep."

"I'll be fine. This is why there's coffee in the break room." She gave him a look but said nothing. "I gotta go- I'll talk ta ya later, Montana." He gave her one last kiss before heading back to the living room to get dressed. Lindsay followed him and watched as he pulled his jeans over his boxers and dressed in the same clothes he wore the day before. _Definitely not a mistake_, she thought. She called out to him just as he opened her door.

"I'm glad this happened, Danny."

He turned back with his trademark smirk. "Me too, Montana."

"Whadda we got Flack?" Danny asked, approaching his friend who stood by the body. Flack consulted his memo book before answering.

"DB's a Mickey O'Leander. 24, NYU student. GSW to the chest. Only witness couldn't give a clear description of the perp," he rattled off, finally turning to look at Danny. He laughed. "Nice cloths- they look familiar. Where'd ya crash?"

"Montana's," Danny mumbled, crouching at the body with his camera so as to avoid eye-contact with Flack. Flack's eyes went wide which remained unnoticed by Danny.

"Well, ya ain't in the hospital and I can't see no visible wounds so I'm guessing she didn't kill ya."

"Oh she killed me, alright," Danny said. He thought back to the two of them sitting on her couch: Lindsay torturing him with her innocent Lindsay-isms.

"That a hickey I see on your neck?" Don teased, pointing at a distinct red mark where Danny's neck met his collarbone. He laughed as Danny's face flushed with color that had nothing to do with the cold temperature.

"Shut it, Flack."


End file.
